


[樹我]《今天也是持久戰，加油　今日も長丁場、がんばる》

by swantedvvv



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swantedvvv/pseuds/swantedvvv
Summary: *半現實*短篇靈感自官方IG STORY
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 11





	[樹我]《今天也是持久戰，加油　今日も長丁場、がんばる》

「叮鈴鈴、叮鈴鈴…」

「唔…」

伸手想把煩人的鬧鐘關掉，耳邊卻響起了媽媽的聲音。

「大我，該起床了啊，今天不是跟樹上通告嗎？」

「啊…對哦…」

才開始復工的他還是有點不適應早起，晚上還是忍不住多看了一會漫畫。

努力爬起床後，一邊梳洗一邊組織今天的行程。

鏡內的他睡眼惺忪，金髮微亂，卻很容易打理。

撐著洗手台的手支撐著大半的體重，刷著牙的手好像不懂停下來似的，想著刷完牙就要出門了，不禁拉長了刷牙的時間。

「啊…今天很漫長…但…也好！」

甜滋滋地刷著牙的偶像，大概只有在漫畫才看到吧。

想到了什麼，終於捨得停下牙刷，結束這場刷牙爭戰。

「媽，我出門了！」

利索地準備好，待經紀人的電話到來，通知他車就在門口，一手拿起那個耐用的高價名牌背包就出門了。

「Kyomo早啊！」

「早安。」

大我終於碰到他打醒精神的理由，那個藏在心底的「同班同學」、「後輩」、「團員」。

跨上車的時候，差一點就撞到車頂。

「你小心點嘛，怎麼常常都那麼大意？」

撞到的卻是軟軟的掌心。

「對不起，還沒睡醒…」

迷糊的他一定不知道剛剛自己有多用力撞到。

「昨天又看漫畫看到很晚嗎？」

「嗯…」

「知道今天工作很多就不要太晚睡啊，黑眼圈常常都那麼明顯。」

「就想看嘛……」

經紀人開的車永遠讓他非常放鬆，只是難得的兩人工作行程，大我不想睡著。

「樹早餐吃了什麼？」

胡亂找個話題，希望讓自己精神起來。

「打了蔬菜汁啊，早上不想吃太重口味的。」

「你啊…怎麼就…就只會吃…這種…唔…」

終究，他還是敵不過一波波睡意來襲。

「Kyomo？Kyomo！醒醒啊，我們到了。」

「欸？」

大我難以置信地看看窗外，車已經停在停車場。

「我們到了，醒醒要準備了啊。」

落在耳邊的聲音非常溫柔，每每讓大我沈醉，但今天卻讓大我有點失望。

看著率先下車的背影，一陣失落。

「明明想在車上好好聊天的說…」

「Kyomo？」

大我抬起頭，那張喜歡的臉孔笑得燦爛。

「唔！」

用力摀著嘴巴，剛好感受到手指在自己掌心刷過溜走，好不心動。

「嘻嘻，為什麼嘟著嘴啊？快點跟上啊！」

摸摸剛剛被樹捏過的唇，那指尖的觸感還停留在唇邊。

只是，他只能這樣為對方每一次的小舉動臉紅心動，永遠不敢越過那層隔開他們的薄紗，他沒有這種自信。

然後就只能記著這些小回憶，夜裡獨自回味。

不知道為何，在復工之後增加了不少他和樹兩人的通告。

這讓大我十分愉快，總是滿心期待著經紀人的車來到家門前，車門打開看到那熟悉得不能再熟悉的臉龐，偷偷為他心跳。

兩個人的工作是簡單的，安排上比6個人來的快。

然而在緊急狀態停工的影響下，就算只有兩個人的工作，也是排得密密麻麻的。

耳邊只有快門的喀嚓聲和攝影師指導的聲音，一整個上午都是拍攝。

終於，大我最期待的午休時間來了。

工作人員永遠不會在吃飯時間騷擾他們，無論是團體的時候，還是像這樣兩個人的時候。

那麼他就可以和樹在一角兩個人靜靜地相處。

雖然工作很重要，但自從一起出道了，心裡的情感像是無法停止地膨脹。

也許因為待在一起的時間增多了吧。

「樹你的是什麼？」

「炸雞啊，你要嗎？」

「好啊，我的是生薑豚肉，你要嗎？」

只見樹皺皺眉。

「不要了，怕吃不完。」

「你多吃點啊，太瘦了。」

「知道了知道了！你也快點吃啊，Kyomo肉一點比較好看。」

「現在已經胖了很多了…你看，肚子都突出來了。」

大我摸摸肚子，抬頭卻對上樹的笑容。

心臟，漏了一拍。

接下來的時間，大我已經忘了是如何吃完飯，再開始下午工作的了。

他只記得，他還是像平常訪問一樣對樹愛理不理，不然就很難掩飾內心的感受了…

知道前幾天，就是樹生日的前一天其實暗暗在期待自己為他做些什麼，但團裡大家生日都不會互送禮物，要是無關工作安排，忽然把禮物送到他面前，也太明顯了，還是收好這份衝動。

最後，他還是選擇了裝作什麼都不知道，默默地和他兩個人工作，默默地回家，再躲到被窩裡，看準時間，按下發送。

樹身邊有很多朋友，各式各樣的人，自己大概不會是第一個發出去的吧，但至少希望成為團員裡的第一個。

隔天他才看到樹在網誌寫到了自己，心想，「約會？我想要兩個人單純的約會，不是想要工作的約會啊…」，但也清楚，他們很難兩個人出去，不是沒約過，是約不到田中樹他人。

樹有很多朋友，也有很多女性朋友，身邊的位置大概不是自己的。

也許他們就注定只可以保持這種距離，說遠不遠，說近不近，卻可以常常看到對方，一起笑，一起抱怨，一起…工作。

\---------------------------------------------

「啊～」

忍了一天的心癢，累了一天的工作，大我洗好澡就倒在床上。

翻身拿起放在床邊的手機，跪趴在床上回回簡訊，看看這一天的新聞跟社交平台有沒有新事。

「欸？」

忽然看到團的Instagram發了一則限時動態，居然還是自己的睡臉。

「今天也是持久戰，加油…那什麼意思…？跟我說的嗎…？什麼啦…」

想不通這種曖昧的舉動，煩躁著。

一旁的あんず像是看懂了主人的情緒，前來安慰。

今天媽媽好像把あんず帶去洗澡，鑽進懷裡的時候，飄來一陣香氣，安靜了躁動的心。

「還有明天呢…」

明天一早還是兩個人的工作，這對大我來說也是個幸運的早晨，也是工作到晚上的力量。

「Lucky～早點睡吧！」

低頭親一下あんず的肚子，關上燈，好好期待明天。

\---------------------------------------------

「早安Kyomo！」

「早安樹！」

一開門，果然，樹就會帶著笑容迎接他。

「我好想睡，待會要到的時候再叫醒我好不好？」

無論多累，樹都會笑著跟自己打招呼。

只是，不代表大我就可以跟樹聊天聊到終點。

「哦，好。」

看著樹漸漸睡著的臉，心裡有點幸福。

『希望你說的甜言蜜語都是真的…』

樹睡著了，也滑了一陣子手機，大我也有點累了。

想一想，早上的工作地點有點遠，大概也沒那麼快到，大我也有點想睡了。

看了看旁邊的樹，剛好睡得很醜，頭還向自己一方垂下，害他不禁一笑。

偷偷拍下樹的睡相，想著樹也沒那麼容易醒來，就貪婪地靠在樹的肩上，頭靠著頭，休息一下。

被手機收到訊息的震動喚醒的時候，大我一驚，抬頭卻不小心撞到樹，害他緊張得確認樹還是不是睡著。

看到樹只是向反方面挪一下身子，鬆了口氣。

忍不住再拍下一張，這一刻大我覺得自己很像變態，卻耐不住心裡的渴望。

他總希望得到一些只有自己和樹的回憶。

「樹…樹，快要到囉，樹？」

「唔…」

看著樹皺著的眉頭，大我不禁覺得可愛。

「樹～起床～」

「唔…醒了醒了…」

「說謊眼睛都沒有張開！」

說著，大我伸手捏住樹的鼻子。

「啊！醒了醒了…不要再弄了…」

一臉可憐的樹呆呆地睜開眼，讓大我止不住笑聲。

「吶…你在拍什麼…？」

「拍你啊～」

大我早早在喊醒樹前就把手機相機打開，換到前鏡頭，按下錄影。

「欸！你這幾秒超級像彪君的！」

「咦，我也覺得，哈哈！待會發給我。」

「不要！」

「為什麼？我有肖像權！」

「我就是不要！」

「發給我啦！」

「不要！」

「小氣！」

「就是不要！」

「好啦好啦，你高興就自己留著。」

「到了！」

經紀人的聲音隔著前方的布簾傳來。

大我瞄到樹的眼神馬上飄出窗外，不禁有點失落。

『下午就不是約會了…』

「Kyomo怎麼不下車？」

趕快在手機按了幾下，再按下發送。

「好了！」

跟著樹的腳步步出車箱，換上專業的態度，再次展開新一天的工作。

============================================

「Kyomo早啊！」

「早安。」

「你小心點嘛，怎麼常常都那麼大意？」

樹甩了甩發痛的手，眼神確認眼前的他是不是都沒撞到。

『還好沒事…』

看他一臉惺忪，想必前一天又看漫畫看到很晚，一問之下，果然如此。

車開著開著，看著大我犯睏的樣子不禁讓樹勾起笑意。

「你啊…怎麼就…就只會吃…這種…唔…」

『唉…真的睡著了…還想要聊聊天…』

滑了一下手機，清了一堆昨晚沒回的訊息，樹朝大我一看，看到他戴上口罩的睡臉上的眉頭輕皺著。

樹心裡暗暗感激還好他們和經紀人中間隔著布簾，他才可以在這個時候凝視著身旁的他。

想起高中的時候，樹也是這樣看著大我的。

那時候不善運動的大我愛在體育課到保健室，有時候在體育課前，看到大我動身，就會故意問他「你要去哪？」，順理成章地陪他翹課。

兩個人跑到天台，找個太陽照不到的角落窩起來睡覺。

因為一心翹課的是大我，通常他都會比樹早睡著，然後樹就會在旁邊，側著身子，看著大我的睡顏。

每每撫上大我的眉心，樹都會害怕要是大我醒了要怎樣解釋，還好都沒發生過如此尷尬的場面。

樹湊更近，仔細看看大我的臉。

「你怎麼都沒變啊？」

忍不住偷拍了好幾張大我的照片，再打開應用程序按了好幾下。

「叮！」

前方的手機收到了訊息。

「待會幫我PO一下即時動態可以嗎？」

「好的知道。」

回頭再看一下大我，仍是熟睡的臉。

樹大膽地湊過去，盯著大我。

輕聲跟他說，

「大我…」，

小心地揉開那皺著的眉頭。

「好好休息啊…」

在額上落一下吻，感受到髮絲黏上嘴唇的觸感，把他的頭輕輕放到自己的肩上，禁忌般偷偷交扣著他的手，感受大我的呼吸律動，和他裝成幾分鐘的戀人。

看到窗外的景色，快要到今天拍攝的場地。

樹終於難捨難離地把手抽開，再好好看了幾秒大我的臉。

「Kyomo？Kyomo！醒醒啊，我們到了。」

「欸？」

大我的迷糊可愛得讓樹捨不得開始一天的工作。

下車後，看到大我沒有跟上來，回頭就看到一臉還沒睡醒的他緩慢移動著。

「唔！」

樹忍不住走回頭，用力捏上大我那翹高高的唇。

每次都覺得大我睡醒的臉實在是太可愛了，可愛得可以一輩子都看著。

「嘻嘻，為什麼嘟著嘴啊？快點跟上啊！」

柔軟的感覺讓樹懷念，想起這張只在舞台上因為失誤親過的唇，想一再停留，卻因為大我被嚇倒，硬生生被推開。

樹並沒有勇氣和把握真的上前親上大我，畢竟自己明示暗示那麼多次，大我仍是沒有任何反應。

知道生日前一天只和大我兩個人工作，心裡小小興奮了一陣子，因為他知道大我絕不可能忘記。

可是再想一想，大概大我也不會跟自己兩個人慶祝，只好在網誌寫下一點點心情，還是有一點點妄想著，如果他真的約我工作之後吃個飯呢？

當然最後，就和預期一樣，他們就想平常一樣，工作過後，各自回家。

而也當然，大我是團員裡最早傳來生日訊息的，Jesse生日的時候也是。

大我對團員都很好，真的不可以太貪心，樹常對自己這樣說。

『限時動態…他到底有沒有看到…』

吃完飯坐在大我對面低著頭滑手機，心裡糾結著。

想起上次北斗發的限時動態，在電台中問起發現他根本沒在看，就覺得自己今天的舉動很無聊。

明知道對方不會知道，卻在把照片傳給經紀人的當下默默期待著對方的反應。

『吶...樹為什麼要偷拍我，還上傳！』

『抱歉抱歉，但不是很可愛嗎？』

腦內幻想的畫面，大概一輩子都不會有。

瞧一眼眼前的大我，之前一直在練的肌肉已經消了不少，那些結實的肌肉都開始減掉，有些變回脂肪，臉開始又變回肉肉的，一看就想捏的、軟綿綿的感覺。

大我在鏡頭前對自己的依賴，他是清楚的。

然後就讓自己放縱在鏡頭前，寵溺、縱容。

只要京本大我需要他，他都希望可以在他身邊。

想到周末的電台，因為自己要趕場，沒辦法趕到開始節目，要先由大我一個人撐到自己到播音間，樹有點緊張，也有點期待。

所以，先不要跟大我說，看看他當天會有什麼反應。

\---------------------------------------------

「早安Kyomo！」

雖然下午是團體工作，但上午可以繼續兩個人工作，還是讓樹很興奮，而且前一天晚上，他默默期待大我會傳訊息抱怨他偷拍，卻一直等不到，心裡一直叫自己再等一下下就好了，一直到自己失去意識，害得現在非常累。

跟大我聊了幾句，發現真的沒辦法撐了，不然就會影響整天的工作，只好投降。

「我好想睡，待會要到的時候再叫醒我好不好？」

大我的臉有點錯愕，樹心想，這是不是代表著他也期待著跟自己聊天呢？

想著想著就睡著了，而且睡得很熟。

樹做了個短夢，夢裡大我在演唱會最後最後的時候牽著他，對看了一眼，大我眼神裡倒影著自己。

他們就這樣一直牽著手回後台。

團員們都嚷著要去洗澡，因為只有4間淋浴間，有2人注定要等待。

當樹想要站起來的時候，大我傳來一個眼神，就像高中翹課的時候一樣。

然後大家都出去了，經紀人也忙著跟其他工作人員處理場地事情，休息室只有大我和樹。

樹不發一言，看著大我漸漸向自己走近，坐在身旁。

「樹...」

輕咬著下唇的大我讓樹按捺不住，向他的雙唇伸手。

姆指輕按了那被咬紅的柔軟，觸感就如記憶一樣。

大我翹起嘴唇，邀請樹繼續玩弄。

可愛的反應讓樹不禁失笑，讓他繼續享受這個曖昧氣氛。

赫然，大我張嘴，把指頭納入，害樹一下子緊張起來。

卻在下一秒...

「樹…樹，快要到囉，樹？」

「唔…

『京本大我不要在這個時候叫醒我...』

不認命地繼續閉上眼，誰知道大我捏住他的鼻子。

「啊！醒了醒了…不要再弄了…」

「吶…你在拍什麼…？」

「拍你啊～

張開眼發現眼前的手機，無奈一笑。

『始終這邊才是真實的啊...』

「發給我啦！」

「不要！」

「小氣！」

「就是不要！」

「好啦好啦，你高興就自己留著。」

『到底拍了什麼...』

樹下車後就忘掉車上的事，提起精神開始新一天的工作。

只是今天的大我還是走很慢，回頭卻發現他還在車上，不知道給誰傳訊息。

「Kyomo怎麼不下車？」

『嘖...是誰那麼重要...』

「好了！」

原來的不耐煩就在大我趕著腳步，小跑過來的時候一掃而空。

『還是努力工作吧！』

結束上午工作後，樹和大我提早到達下一個工作地點，坐在一旁吃著便利店買的午餐，等著團員們。

大我比昨天要安靜，可能是工作太累了，樹心想。

剛好丟完垃圾回去，就看到Jesse跟慎太郎就完成上一個工作來到。

看他們在跟大我聊天，樹就坐在旁邊滑手機。

看似專心地回訊息，但樹耳朵還是在聽他們聊什麼，也確實沒有在聊什麼特別的，只是樹有點在意為什麼大我到底有沒有看昨天的限時動態。

『算了，沒有就沒有，也不是第一次失望了。』

很多時候，在樹渴望製造一些只有兩個人的回憶和小秘密的時候，大我總是好像不知道一樣，所以樹只好繼續尋找，希望製造更多無關工作、只有兩個人的回憶，就像高中的時候一樣。

「欸？！」

忽然，樹驚呼一聲。

「嗚哇！嚇我一跳！」膽小的Jesse被樹突如其來的叫喊嚇倒。

慎太郎也注視著樹。

「沒…沒事沒事，就網站突然彈了些恐怖圖片出來而已，沒事…」

一邊說，樹一邊留意著大我，只見他仍是低著頭。

「叮！」

—吶，為什麼偷拍我還上傳？

—你說你自己？

收到大我回傳的訊息，餘光留意著大我。

沒有錯過他偷偷翹起的嘴角，也不自覺地跟著勾起一抹笑容。

『果然是有看到。』

當樹刷到團體的Instagram發佈了新的限時動態，他還以為是有什麼新的宣傳資訊。

結果一打開是自己的臉，還是大我說的，很像彪的那一幕。

「今天也是持久戰，加油」

這一句切切實實地告訴了樹大我已經看過前一天的限時動態。

看到時間差不多，大家都來到，下午到晚上的工作就要開始了，樹把手機鎖上，抬起頭，剛好對上大我的眼神，就像夢境裡的一樣，樹也回了他一個壞笑。

就在大家都注意不到的角落裡，交換著彼此的愉悅。

樹心想，其實自己才是一直被玩弄的吧。

每次被說「樹從來沒有真心喜歡過誰吧？」就會很不甘心，明明自己一直都喜歡著同一個人，只是他不能說出口，所以只能承認，也只能開玩笑地說些曖昧的話。

他從來都猜不到大我的下一步，但他願意每一步都跌進京本大我的圈套裡。  
  
  


雖然樹身邊不乏女生，但他還是一見鍾情地喜歡上一個男生，就在他們小時候，在哥哥的出道演唱會上。

然後他就再也走不出這個名為京本大我的命運。

一直，一直...

End

2020.07.02


End file.
